The two endangered humans
by haninsami5569
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas were sent on their mission to a place called Japan.And suddenly their Gummi ship broke so Ventus and Vanitas almost ended up separate and Ventus found himself in a vampire city but he was rescued by Vanitas. And they will meet new friends.


Ventus woke up found himself in kinda big white hall.He then stoop asking himself "I wonder where's that place." He then took a walk.

A voice came "Aww. Mika what are you doing here alone I thought you were with the others." A man with long white hair with a fancy look came and walking towards Ventus.

Ventus said with confused look. "I'm sorry my name is Ventus not Mika." And the man continued "Aww.then you are not Mika.You smell like a human."

Ventus said "Well I am...why?" Then the man went behind Ventus and he grabbed Ventus's hands and he started to remove his jacket and tried to bit him but a boy with black hair came and save him by stabbing slicing him his hand. And he took Ventus and summoned a portal and disappeared. The man said "Looks like I am dreaming. But my hand got sliced."

"Ferid I am already done with the mission.Why is your hand sliced again?" Fervid said "You are Mika this time well maybe I am just dreaming I didn't know how my hand got sliced I can heal them."

On a safe city a boy with the black hair said "Did this guy bit you?" Then Ventus said "No thanks to you Vanitas.No wonder why is he trying to bit me? That sounds weird and gross." Vanitas said "Let's go around there I feel it's safe in there." Then Vanitas and Ventus had a walk until they saw a boy who looked like himself and a girl. And the girl said "The thing that you want is this right." The girl got the key and it started to go on fire. Until it became a scythe. Then the boy said "Shinoa! Give me that I will use it to kill all of the vampires." Then Shinoa said "You can't use others cursed gear." Then the boy continued "Then how about I fight you!" Then he draws his sword and attacks Shinoa.

Then Vanitas said in a low voice "So the fight begins huh?" Ventus said then "The girl's weapon is kinda used with darkness."

Then Shinoa said to the boy "Well you are not bad but you don't have a chance against cursed gears." And she slashed "Shi-Chan!" And a she slashed the boy. Then he said "Well that was something." Then Shinoa smiled. Then Vanitas and Ventus showed themselves and Vanitas said "I got a question for you can my weapon beat yours." Shinoa said "Ohh hey.Well what's your weapon." Vanitas said "Kinda like yours in a way." He then raised his hand and a dark things come out from his hands and summoned the keyblade. Shinoa said "No way you got a cursed gear too who are you?" The boy said "You too got a cursed gear!" Vanitas then slashed Shinoa which made her fall. And Shinoa said "You're too strong." Ventus then said "Vanitas you are doing a rude thing." Vanitas then said "Nah just showing stuff. By the way my weapon is not any cursed gear you see that's a keyblade." Then the boy looked at Ventus "Hey are you Mika?!" He started to cry "Mika!" Ventus replied "I'm sorry my name is Ventus,I wonder who is Mika I heard it from a guy before about this name." Then the boy said "Oh ah sorry. But you look like him any way. I am Yuichiro Hyakuya." Shino a started to introduce to herself "I am Shinoa Hiragi." Ventus introduced to him self "I am Ventus this guy is Vanitas.And we came from another world the reason our names is kinda not like yours." Shinoa said "It's ok do you have a weapon like Vanitas?" Ventus summoned his keyblade "there." Then it disappeared. Shinoa said "Well I guess you guys can join Moon Demon Company but be careful my brother doesn't like anyone else who are better than him will be careful for him. And let Yuu take you to his papa Guren!" Yuu got mad "He is not my dad what the hell! Anyway let's go to Guren."

Then Ventus and Vanitas followed to Guren's office until they reached. And Yuu knocked the door "Guren you have visitors!" Then Guren opened the door of his office "Oh hey Yuu got a new best friends I see." Yuu got mad "They are not my friends." Guren continued "Well I take those two and you leave got 5 minutes and your late for class. Yuu then left and Ventus and Vanitas entered inside Guren's Room.

Guren said "Have a seat you two." Then Ventus and Vanitas sat. And Guren continued "So what brings you here?" Ventus said "Well as we wanted to join in Moon Demon Company. As Shinoa said it is an army to protect humanity thing." Guren looked at the two's face "Well I believe you two are weak and young to join." Vanitas said "You haven't even see our powers and weapons yet?" Guren said "Well you two still can't join." Vanitas summoned his keyblade. Guren said "So you want t pick a fight and you die first!" He then stabbed Vanitas but he teleported and attacked Guren. But Guren blocked it. But his weapon was knocked. Vanitas said "Can we join now?" Guren said "Well if that's what you want okay. By the way your weapon isn't any cursed gear where did you get that? Vanitas answered "I am someone from darkness and it's a keyblade not a cursed gear." Ven said "Well don't mind him he is kinda rude too." Guren said smiled "Well anyway your in Moon Demon Company your uniform will be at your dorm number 130 and this is where you two sleep." Ventus said "Okay thanks for the information." Guren said to himself "Maybe those two can be used for Seraph of the end experiment."

The Ventus and Vanitas walked together to their dorm. And they found the uniform on their Closet and then they went to sleep.

At second day.Ventus and Vanitas went to Guren's office again for them to see who are their squad.

Guren saw them and they were early "Woah you kids are early anyway you may enter." Then he opened the door of his office and they entered.

And Ventus and Vanitas took a seat and Ventus said "Umm Master Guren when our squad will come?" Guren answered "Few minutes." Then a knock came. And it was Yuu,Shinoa,a blonde girl and two other boys. Guren then continued "Those are your squad." Yuu pointed and Ventus and Vanitas "You two again well I guess you two hopefully are good at fighting." Guren introduced to them "Anyway time from introduction the one with black hair is Vanitas and the one with blonde hair is Ventus." Shinoa said "Nice to meet you again I am again Shinoa Hiragi your leader." The boy with pink hair said "I'm Shiho Kimizuki." The blonde hair girl "I am Mitsuba Sangu! You two should always stick with us!." Ventus said "Yeah sure." with a smile. And the boy with brown hair said "I am Yoichi Saotome." Guren said "Alright that's all your squad anyway you all should be careful Shino you are responsible." Shino said "Yes Ichinose."

On the training space Yuu explained "Alright well we should train first before going on a mission." He draws his sword and then everyone started to summon their weapons. Then Yuu continued "Well it will be 2 Versus 5." Vanitas said "Accepted." Then him and Ventus summoned their Keyblades. And the 5 started to attack and Ventus said "Well I'll take care of Yuu and Kimizuki you will be the rest." Then they start fighting.

Guren and his squad watching them and Goshi said "Ohh I think the 5 can win since the 3 have black demons cursed gear." Guren said "I don't think they can." Then a boy with brown spiky hair,a boy with white hair and a girl with blue hair are with them. The boy with brown hair said "Wait! Is that Ventus? And Vanitas?." Then the boy with white hair said "Maybe looks like the master sent them too." Then Guren cuts them "Sora,Riku and Aqua you know them too." Aqua answered "We are friends." Then she looked at Ventus "He grew stronger."

Meanwhile Ventus dealing with Yu and Kimizuki

Ventus keep blocking Yu and Kimizuki's attacks "Not bad." Yu slashed Ventus but he was able to dodge it Yu got confused "How' come you dodge such a thing!" Ventus answered "Well I didn't dodge I got injured. And his sleeved was cut and his hand had a scratch on it." He then healed himself with Curaga. Yu said "He healed himself. Kimizuki let's go!" And the started to attack again Yu summoned flying swords "Asura-Kano!" But Ventus summoned his wingblade and made Yu's blade disappear. Yu said "No way!" Ventus fell and took a rest for a while and he took a breath. Yu continued "Well now it's our chance he is resting." Yu attacked Ventus.But Ventus summoned a tornado "Wind!" And then the tornado took Yu and Kimizuki and started to throw them around. Yu and Kimizuki were knocked down and Kimizuki said "that was in diffrent league."

Guren said from far away "Looks like they must be on your squad." Ventus looked at Guren from far away and saw Aqua,Sora and Riku "What are you three doing in here?" Aqua answered "Just watching you." Vanitas said "You should heal them." Ventus healed the 5 "There you.Now we can go to a mission." Yu said "Man you two are strong were lucky to have you two."

Mitsuba shouted "No we are not they just beat us!" And Ventus and the others start to laugh.


End file.
